


A Family Dynamic and Bros Being Bros

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Sleepy bois, dream is a hardened criminal, dream team, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, tbh I just wanted to write a high school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically mcyts in high school and their road to fame.(story revolves around the sleepy bois and the dream team)temporarily a crack fic but there’s plot!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. green man robbing Denny’s of all their ketchup

“Wilbur, this is enough” Technoblade closes his opened book, positioning himself away from Wilbur’s reach. At this response, Wilbur insistently closes the distance between them, a chummy smile dancing on his lips. “Come on, Techno. This is for you, not me!”, Wilbur says eagerly, continuing to comb at Technoblade’s pink, nappy hair. “If you didn’t want me touching your hair, maybe you should consider not looking like you’re supposed to be a substitute for a bird’s nest.” Wilbur laughs at the way Technoblade frowns at this, not bothering with retorting back. 

“Tubbo, you’ve disappointed me today”, Tommy starts by saying, grabbing the attention of everyone present. Startled at the statement, Tubbo takes a while to respond,  
“Why? Is it because I left class without waiting for you?” Wilbur chimes in, “He’s so clingy, isn’t he Tubbo?” “I am not clingy, you dickhead!” Tommy shouts, groaning at the way Wilbur sneers at him. 

“Tubbo, do you know what the #1 rule is in our rule book?”, Tommy asks.  
“Uh, we have a rulebook?”  
“Yes, and its first rule is I am always right!!” Tommy rubs at his non-existent facial hair as an attempt to seem wise.  
“Now, what did you just say to me, Tubbo?”  
“Which part? The conversation about Jesus’ feet or the American thing?”  
“The American thing!”  
“Oh, I said Americans talk a lot about left and right wings, but personally I prefer the chicken breast.” 

“Tubbo, nooo-“ Wilbur erupts into laughter, randomly hitting at the floor. “What? It’s just chicken, am I going to get cancelled on Twitter now??” Baffled, Tubbo stares in confusion as Wilbur doubles over in laughter.  
“You are about to get cancelled, Tubbo!! Why don’t you like the chicken wings?? I’m going to tweet about this later, this is why I hate men!”  
“I just don’t think it’s as good as the breast!”  
“Woah there, Tubbo! We get it, you’re straight. TMI GEEZ!! Men these days!!”  
As the two continue to bicker on about important issues in society, Wilbur’s cackles can be heard in the distant background. Technoblade giggles with him, admiring the two children’s passionate opinions on chicken wings.

Interjected by the sound of approaching sirens, the boys halt in their important debate. Nearing the rooftop’s railing, they look down at a cop car surrounding the high school across from theirs: Sun High School. Through the blaring sound of the police siren, they can make out someone’s shout,  
“You can’t catch me, bitch! I have a bike!” 

“HAHAHAHAHA WHAT??” Tommy bursts into laughter, his high-pitched cackles loud enough that it becomes audible to the boy in green.  
“ACAB!! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!! CALL THE PO— THE FIRE DEPARTMENT !!” The mysterious man wearing a lime sweater shouts back to Tommy, slightly out of breath from dodging the police brandishing their tasers at him. “WHAT’S THE PHONE NUMBER AGAIN??” Tommy shouts back, his voice laced with mischievousness. “YOU DUMBASS JUST DIAL 911!!!” “BUT YOU SAID THEY CAN’T CATCH YOU CAUSE YOU HAVE YOUR BIKE!!” Tommy stalls, him along with the boys laughing at the green man’s misery. “MY BIKE ISN’T TASER REPELLENT!!” “BUT IT CAN DO A TRICK, CAN’T IT?”, Wilbur adds, enjoying this way more than he should. “YEAH, DO A FLIP GREEN BOY!!” Tubbo joins in, laughing as the green man is visibly seething with anger. 

**Ring Ring Ring**

At the bell’s ring, the boys scatter to gather their lunch’s trash. “HEY GREEN MAN, WHAT CRIMES DID YOU COMMIT?” Tommy questions, waiting for a response from the green man currently being chased around the police car. “THEY THOUGHT I WAS ROBBING A DENNYS BUT I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET SOME FUCKING KETCHUP” The man jumps over the hood of the police car, barely escaping from making contact with the cop’s taser. Tommy wheezes in response, doubling over as he hits at the rooftop’s railing. “ALRIGHT, BIG MAN, GOOD LUCK IN JAIL!” Tommy waves at the man below him, running to join the boys who are currently giggling and cracking jokes about the green man’s situation. 

“Sun High School kids are wild. They act just like Tommy”, Technoblade teases, ruffling at Tommy’s curly, disheveled hair. “Hey! I have not gotten in trouble since...since yesterday!!” Wilbur smacks at the back of Tommy’s head, snickering as Tommy attempts to do the same but misses due to his inferior height. Wilbur reprimands, “Stop yelling at your teachers, dumbass.” “But, I was just asking a question yesterday! I was curious!” “You asked her if cows can be lesbian, Tommy!”, Tubbo adds. 

Wilbur laughs lightly, opening the rooftop’s door to the stairs. Walking down the stairs, they chatter on about lesbian cows and how Tommy is going to get cancelled on twitter for discriminating. Reaching the end of the stairs, they say their goodbyes before going on separate paths to their classes. Tubbo and Tommy head to the right of the divergent hallway, now going back to the topic of chicken breasts. Meanwhile, Technoblade and Wilbur head to the left hallway. Wilbur brings up how he recently reached 10k on Twitter and how his last song reached 200,000 views on YouTube. “I’m proud of you, Wilbur” Technoblade compliments, smiling as he pats at Wilbur’s maroon beanie. “You should tell dad after class” “Yeah, I wonder if he would be proud of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got an account on ao3 and I’m already going apeshit. What the hell are orphan accounts??? Are they like Techno stans? How do I become one??
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! You probably didn’t get the chicken wing joke if you’re not American, and I think that’s just hilarious. What if there’s actually no joke behind it, Tommy just finds it criminally offensive that Tubbo prefers chicken breasts. KEKEKE IDK WHAT IM WRITING


	2. drugs will cause you to post feet pics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo try to stop Technoblade and Wilbur from becoming drug addicts by wrestling them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out how to add new chapters!!  
> I’m so good at this website!!  
> Anyway, here it is, the crack fic you came here for.
> 
> Also, I have very limited knowledge in fencing so if I have incorrect information in here, please feel free to inform me!

The clanging sound of the foil clashing against each other reverberates throughout the small room. Beads of sweat start to brew on Technoblade’s forehead, his breathing unsteady as he stands in an attack position. With the foil’s tip angled at his opponent, he swiftly thrusts the weapon. Without quick-enough reflexes, the opponent fails to evade Technoblade’s attack as the tip of the foil comes into contact with their chest. An audible ding sounds throughout the room, signifying of Technoblade’s victory.

“Jesus! Technoblade, give me some slack would you? You’re fencing me like you’re fighting an animal!” Fundy complains, taking off his protective fencing mask. An abrupt flash catches them both by surprise, the sound of a camera shuttle following the flash. 

Turning his head towards the noise, Technoblade notices Wilbur at the entrance of the door.  
“Fundy, technically speaking, you are a furry, Techno is meant to fight you like an animal” Wilbur adds while attentively examining the photos he just took. Fundy rolls his eyes as a response. Gathering his belongings, Fundy says, “Alright, whatever. I gotta head out. I have a shift in 10 minutes.” 

Shutting the door behind him, Fundy leaves Wilbur and Technoblade alone. “Why are you taking pictures of me?”Technoblade’s eyebrows furrow, his lips curved in a slight pout. “Who says it was a picture of you?” Wilbur smiles, showing to Technoblade a saved photo of a frog. “You’re ridiculous. There’s not even a frog here, you expect me to believe you just took that?” Smiling at Wilbur’s goofiness, Technoblade makes an attempt to take the camera. 

“Hey, be careful! This camera costed me my entire life savings!” Wilbur hugs onto the camera for his dear life, suppressing his laughter as he watches Technoblade roll his eyes to the back of his head. “You’ve probably managed to save a total of $10 throughout your entire life, Wilbur. Me and Tommy saved up to buy you that”, Technoblade states, still trying to grab the camera from Wilbur’s hands. 

“Alright, alright! Here, how about this? You fence with me for one round and if I win, you let me tweet anything I want on your Twitter account. If you win, I’ll let you see the photo I took.” Wilbur offers, a snarky grin on his lips. “Seriously? What do you want to tweet about? If you want promotion for your music, I can do that for free.” Technoblade cocks his head to the side, not quite understand how Wilbur could possibly benefit from this deal. “No, it’s not to promote my music. You’ll find out soon, so deal?”  
“Sure, deal.” Sighing in defeat, Technoblade internally hopes this doesn’t end up against his favors. 

>meanwhile..

“Tubbo, where are you?” Tommy clicks at his keyboard, moving his (crusty) avatar around as he searches for Tubbo. “I don’t know, but I see a lot of bees. They’re huge! Look at them! They must be packin!” Tubbo exclaims the last part causing Tommy to burst into vociferous laughter. “Tubbo, don’t say it like that. The bees are not packin.” Tommy laughs, shaking his head at his friend’s foolishness. “What? Did I say something wrong? Packing means to have a lot of stuff, right? Like the pope, he has a lot of assets. The pope must be packin!” Tubbo shouts enthusiastically causing Tommy to have another fit of laughter. “Why are you laughing??” “Oh, Tubbo. This is such a Tubbo moment.” Tommy wheezes, reaching for his phone to tweet onto Twitter.

Turning on his phone, he notices he’s gotten a notification from Technoblade’s Twitter. Opening it, he reads the tweet posted a minute ago: 500 retweets and I’ll do a left foot reveal. “Technoblade, what??” Tommy cackles even more, totally not expecting this from his frigid older brother. He glances at the retweet count as it jumps from 50 retweets to 150 retweets in matters of seconds. “What are you laughing about?”, Tubbo asks, leaning over to look at his phone. Reading the tweet, Tubbo giggles with slight confusion. “Is this a 5k Twitter special? Or is your brother on drugs?” “A 5k special? No, that can’t be. He promised his elbows at 5k. Oh no, Tubbo! That must mean...HE’S DOING DRUGS!!” Tommy states as a matter of fact, his reasoning and deducing skills are unlike any others. 

“At school?? Isn’t he attending his fencing club?” Tubbo panics, jumping out of his seat too quickly as his wired headphones yank him back. “WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM, TUBBO!! IF HE DIES, HIS FEET PICS WON’T BE POSTED!!” Tommy urgently explains, already at the door ready to leave. “You’re right, Tommy! He’ll be cancelled on Twitter if he doesn’t deliver his fans the promised feet pics!!” They sprint down the school hallway, catching weird glances from some bystanders as they scream on about feet pics.

Slamming the door to the fencing club open, Tommy shouts, “Don’t do drugs, Technoblade!! Don’t be like Drugbo!” “Yeah, don’t be like me!! Wait wha?”Upon entering the room, the two children are met with the image of Technoblade and Wilbur practically wrestling each other in fencing suits. Technoblade seems to chant something along the lines of “give it back, I need it” 

Quickly connecting the dots, Tommy and Tubbo realize that Technoblade is acting like this due to the influence of drugs!! “Alright, Tubbo! On the count of three we tear these two animals apart. Okay, 1,2, 3!” Tommy and Tubbo charge in at Wilbur and Technoblade, attempting to tear them apart from each other but accidentally making it even more chaotic. “Drugs are bad, Techno!!” Tommy shouts, pulling on Technoblade’s braided hair. “Tommy, get out of here. What are you doing??”  
Wilbur tries to force Tommy to stop pulling on Technobalde’s hair.  
“Wilbur, you would let your brother spiral down onto the paths of addiction? Oh no... are you also under the influence?? “ Tubbo yells, his voice followed by Tommy’s, “He is, Tubbo!! They’ve both done lots and lots of powder!!!” 

“Who’s done the powder?”, Phil asks, a questioning expression on his face as he stares at the bundle of mess that is his children plus an orphan he found on the side of some street. Facepalming himself, he internally regrets adopting these gremlins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as this may seem like a plotless crack fic, there’s definitely a plot! You just have to wait for it, right now I just wanna have fun with this. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I didn’t actually expect anyone to read this, so it makes me happy to know I was wrong!  
> I’m posting this just an hour before Thanksgiving, so happy thanksgivings to those that celebrate it! I hope this made you laugh!


	3. we didn’t commit arson, stop posting fan art about it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dream Team would never record themselves committing arson and freak out when they think people found out. No, they would never do that.

Slamming the wooden door open, Dream enters his house, hastily flicking off the shoes on his feet. “Fuckkkkkkkk”, he groans, strolling over to his bedroom (that lacks of any furniture). He flops down onto his mattress, his muscles relaxing after the workout of being chased by the police. Opening up his phone, he notices he’s gotten 4 missed calls from the boys.

He FaceTimes them, waiting exhaustedly as the repetitive ringing of his phone echoes throughout his spacious room. “Dream! You’re alive” , Sapnap’s voice resounds, interrupting the silence in the room. “Dream, hello? Why aren’t you saying anything??” George sounds slightly annoyed at the latter’s lack of response and slightly worried his friend might be dead.   
“Dream, don’t die! This would be such a good YouTube video!” Sapnap jokes to which a smile appears on Dream’s lips.

“In this video, the cops chase me down for wanting ketchup with my eggs. Will I be imprisoned for life or will my white privilege get me outta this one?” Dream wheezes at his own joke, his familiar laugh serving as reassurance for his friends. After giggling for a few seconds, Sapnap asks, “Dude, what happened? Did they just take you into custody?” “I don’t even know what happened. I surrendered and they brought me into the police station for a few seconds. Then, they were like ‘alright, buddy, sorry for almost tasing you, but like we got the real criminal, so we good bro?’ Like what the fuck?! That’s some bullshit, dude!” Dream explains, clearly upset as he swings his hands dramatically in the air. 

“What the hell man, that’s trash!”, Sapnap adds, upset for his friend’s situation. “Yeah, like they said they mistook me for the Denny’s robber but like what the fuck?? The fuck was I robbing them of?? I took 1 packet of ketchup!! ONE!” “But, you did try to put ketchup on your eggs, Dream. They probably hunted you down for that alone”, George says curtly, to which Sapnap bursts into laughter.   
“George—“, Dream tries to sound angry but miserably fails as he goes into a fit of laughter. “What the hell, George”

“George, I can’t have anything in this house, can I?” Dream says sarcastically, smiling as he sees George lightly shake his head at the camera. “Fuck you, George”, Dream curses, opening his Twitter feeds. “That’s what the fans want”, George says unhesitatingly. “GEORGE!! WHAT?!!” “GEORGE!! You’re nasty!!”, Sapnap yells, shook to his core. “George whatt??? You’re going too far now.” They all laugh with each other, going on about how nasty George is. 

“Jesus, George. You need some Jesus in your life” Dream mumbles, finally regaining his composure as he scrolls through his Twitter’s home page. “Any Jesus in chat?” Sapnap jokes, earning a string of giggles from his friends. 

Scrolling across some fanart, Dream notices one of him and George. The background is plastered by a brilliant flame while him and George are the focal point. There’s a speech bubble by him that reads: “I burn you?” And George replies with, “You melt me”. 

“Guy, guys, guys”, Dream repeats, panic evident in his voice. “Did we post that one arson video last week???” “Huh? No, we just recorded for fun, right?” Sapnap replies, unaware of his friend’s distress. “Then, how do people know we burnt shit down?? Look at this! Hold up lemme send it to the group chat.” 

Upon receiving a screenshot of the fanart, George and Sapnap go into full-on panic mode. “How do they know about the arson video?? We didn’t even post it!!” George says, his voice slightly raised due to the fear of possibly being caught of committing arson. “We didn’t post it!! Someone must’ve been there to witness it in real life!” Dream analyzes, pulling up the Dream Team’s YouTube channel to check just in case. Seeing as how their latest uploaded video was titled, “Pranking Dream’s mom as his boyfriend” with George’s shocked face as the thumbnail, Dream knows for sure he didn’t accidentally upload the arson video. 

“So, now what? Do we ask the fan artist to take it down??? What do we do, Dream?! We’re gonna be arrested and this time it’s not about robbing a Denny’s!!” Sapnap looks towards Dream for guidance, but his friend’s response does not inspire confidence within him. “We say it’s a prank! You know since we’re kinda known for prank videos, we could just say we didn’t really set that place on fire! It was a joke!” “Oh, like the building was a paid actor?”, George joins in. “What?? What does that even mean???” Sapnap questions hysterically. “I don’t know, do you have a better idea??” Dream snaps back. “Oh! I do!”, Sapnap starts by saying. After a pause, he says, “What if we ask the fan artist what inspired them to draw this, like maybe it’s not about the arson video! Maybe we’re overthinking!” “Okay, then if they say they saw us committing arson, we can say it was a prank. Like a haha fooled you moment!”, George adds on, his ideas and brain too large for this universe. “Yeah, yeah, yeah! That’ll work!” Dream approves, going down to the comments to reply to the fan art. He comments: Cool fan art! Btw, what inspired you to draw this? 

“Alright, I made it subtle. Now, we just gotta wait for a reply.” Waiting for a few minute, he notices the people in the comments going crazy. They comment things along the lines of “RETREAT!! TAKE THE GOODS AND DIP!!” “IF ANY OF YOU RATS SNITCH, I WILL EAT YOUR NEWBORN!!” “NOTHING GOOD SIR!!! THERE’S NOTHING HERE!!”

“What the hell?”, Dream mumbles in confusion. Hearing this, his friends questions eagerly, “What? What are they saying??” “They aren’t telling me. They are saying retreat and hide the goods. What does that mean?? Why are they acting so suspicious??” Scrolling down further into the comment section, Dream finally stumbles onto a proper explanation that reads: “Since no one is saying it, I will. This fan art is based of a dreamnotfound fanfic called Microwaves (or something like that, I haven’t read it)” 

Dream sighs in relief, explaining to his friends that they did not in fact leak a video of themselves committing a crime. “Jesus, don’t scare me like that! What the hell, dude” Sapnap smiles softly, finding it slightly funny they were worried over a fanfic called ‘Microwaves’. “Yeah, we really overthought that one”, Dream says bashfully, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Wanna read it?”, George asks, smiling mischievously. “Hell yeah. I hope we have a threesome with a microwave”, Dream jokes, wheezing hysterically at his own joke. “Dream! What the hell, dude! What about me?” Sapnap jokes along, a small smile appearing on his otherwise expressionless face. “Wanna read it in our voices??” They all giggle at George’s suggestion, all agreeing as they go to search for the fanfic on Wattpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I personally don’t ship dreamnotfound because I think it’s weird to ship people irl, BUT, Heat Waves had no business being that good??? The author is literally so talented??? For what?? 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I’m kinda curious if you have a favorite member in the Dream Team. Mine is Sapnap! I just think he’s neat. And it’s making me so sad that people are body shaming him and leaving him out of the Dream Team. Like if you don’t show him some love—🔫🐸


End file.
